


Truth or dare

by super_who221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I got bored, Its 1 in the morning, M/M, Short One Shot, Truth or Dare, dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_who221b/pseuds/super_who221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This unexpected chapter is dedicated (is that the word im looking for?) to Thetangibleghost, who asked for a silly epilogue written at 2AM. I hope this is what you meant by that.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Cas, truth or dare?" Dean said with a wide smirk.

"Uh, dare..." he replied cautiously.

Dean's smirk turned into a thoughtful look. "I dare you....to get out of the closet." 

Castiel hesitated, then leaned forward and kissed Dean lightly on the lips. "Does that count?" He asked, still close to Dean's face.

Dean sat there, in shock. "Dude...I meant 'get out of the closet' as in the one we're sitting in," Dean motioned to the coats surrounding them. "How long were you holding that back?"

Sam, who had been quietly sitting beside the two, could no longer hold his laughter in as, even in the dark, you could clearly see the flush creeping up Cas's neck and coloring his cheeks a light shade of scarlet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This unexpected chapter is dedicated (is that the word im looking for?) to Thetangibleghost, who asked for a silly epilogue written at 2AM. I hope this is what you meant by that.

"Who's up for some spin the bottle?" Dean called out, empty beer bottle in hand.

Sam, Cas, Jo, Meg, Ruby, and Garth followed Dean to an area of the floor large enough to seat them all, some more reluctant than others. Dean placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun first. It landed on Ruby. Dean raised his eyebrows and gave a sly smile, but, to everyone's amusement, Ruby only blew him a kiss and spun the bottle.

Ruby got Sam, who kissed her on the cheek with a bright red face.

Sam got Garth, who tried to pass, but was persuaded by Meg to also opt for a kiss to the cheek.

Garth got Jo, who was the first to go for a kiss to the lips, earning a cheer from the rest of the group.

Jo's spin landed on Meg, who decided to take the kiss to the lips one step further, earning an even bigger cheer. Ruby passed $5 over to Dean.

Meg spun and got Cas, who took things down a notch and kissed her on the cheek.

When Cas spun the bottle, it landed on Dean. Cas reached to spin again.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I figured you wouldn't want to kiss me after our game of truth or dare last week."

Dean shrugged and scratched his head, "Well I mean, rules are rules. I'm not going to be the first one to chicken out."

Sam saw Dean's cheeks turn a little red and got his wallet out.

Cas thought Dean would go for a kiss on the cheek, but Dean decided to go big rather than go home, and gave Cas a kiss on the lips.

Sam got $10 from Jo, $5 from Garth, $5 from Ruby, and $20 from Meg.

**Author's Note:**

> Its 1 in the morning and i got bored. So i started writing the first thing that came to mind. Its meant to be funny, please no one get offended by the coming out of the closet joke.


End file.
